What luck
by Chante-chan
Summary: Inuyasha is wondering what Kagome is doing when she is gone home, and he isn't with her. So he formulated a plan...


I just want to let you know now that this story is kind of corny and everything. This Idea came to me while I was at Work today (Damn you, you made me forget what I was calculating) And I just had to write it. It is Inuyasha/ Kagome Pairing (yeah, I know that it is unusual for me ~.^) Also, this is a PWP. It kind of reminds me of what Leoi (this awesome Inukag writer) usually does. After reading Fenikkusuken's stuff also, This just HAD to come to mind. If you visit her profile, you will see all of her stories and see what I mean *.*

Kagome had gone home after Inuyasha had said some more of his usual dumb stuff. She had also said something about being back before the night was over. Now as we all know, this inspired Inuyasha's curiosity. A little while after he had seen Kagome had gone down the well, he had slipped away from camp. He grinned evilly as he looked at the well. She had started leaving and coming back in the same day more and more; he was starting to get suspicious about what she was doing while she was in her time. When she came back, she always had a smile on her face and she was always much calmer than when she left. And he had a sneaking feeling that it wasn't because she took a bath either.

'Well' He thought, with a small grin that just wouldn't leave his face. Then he stopped all movement in the tree as another thought came to his mind. 'What if she was with that ho-hobo or whatever guy?' He thought again, dismay in his every pour. But the dismayed feeling was in his system for only a moment before uncontrollable rage filled his being. 'How dare she even think of doing such a thing!?' His head screamed. 'It doesn't matter' he thought, 'Because she will never come back here without my supervision at all times.' With that he made his way up to Kagome's room.

He had landed swiftly at the windowsill and he heard noises, moans, groans, and a vibrating noise coming from her room, that and the smell of sex permeating to air. He yanked the window open (while nearly ripping the hinges off of the poor thing) and his face drained and then flushed with color. There, lying before him was Kagome, sprawled across her bed, moaning and writhing as deft fingers worked herself. She had a blanket across her lap, but from the motions, she obviously was touching herself. Inuyasha should know, because he had found himself doing those same motions on himself several nights, thinking of Kagome while he was doing so. He had almost lost it, but he had to hold back, to see if she was thinking of him, he needed to know. He sat silently, waiting for her to give any indication of who she was fantasizing about. He received his answer when she reached her peak (even if he was about to turn into a pile of sex starved mush) and called out a name… His name.

When he had heard what he needed to he crept into her room, waiting for her to finish herself. She sat up, whipping away the fluids that had just gushed from her, and getting ready to go back.

"Man sometimes I just wish that I had Inuyasha here with me when I do these things to myself. Maybe he could help me…"

Kagome said to herself, unknowingly setting off a spark- no forget a spark, a whole damn fire in Inuyasha's being. His eyes changed colors, signaling his transformation to youkai instead of hanyo.

His gaze pierced her being, and apparently, she could feel the holes being burned into her back at the moment. She turned herself slowly and her eyes widened when she came face to face to a red eyed Inuyasha.

"Inu-" She started only to find herself pushed on the floor with his weight and heavy gaze settled onto her. Her arms trembled as he looked at her, pure lost, with love settling onto her, her arms coming up to embrace him. Their gazes locked for a moment, and then they kissed, a smoldering kiss, filled to the rim with lust and want, that had Kagome weak, so much so that if she was standing, she would have fallen by now.

Next thing she Knew was that he was inside her, going in and out, their rhythm erratic and wanting, only to meet the end, and get their glimpse at heaven. Kagome came hard; her mind set buzzing inside her head. She was slightly sore, but that was to be expected after all of those rough, hard thrusts that he rewarded her with. She looked happily into his dreaming, gently happy face, slack with sleep. She closed her eyes, heavy from lack of sleep.

No she hadn't been sleeping well lately, due to Inuyasha constant entrance into her mind. He had been taunting her for so very long, that she thought that she could fond a way for herself to get a reward, a satisfaction that only he could give to her and she was happy that she had followed her friends advice, to start touching herself more often. She also found herself slightly upset that she now owed her friends all five dollars because she had been able to sleep with Inuyasha. 'Oh well' She thought as she started to drift closer and closer to sleep. "At least I could get my prize, they only got fifteen dollars, while I got a man, while they are still masturbating." Kagome said, eliciting a small giggle from herself. She had not noticed the grin on Inuyasha's face, although, she didn't really care. She looked lovingly into his face, adoring the way he looked so at peace when he slept. Kagome wiggled a little, trying to get enough room to turn over. After she got her bearings, she embraced his still, but relaxed form, and found herself dozing off to the abyss that was sleep. Inuyasha looked up at the stars and whispered:

"Thank you annoying friends of Kagome, I'll remember this next time that I want to rip your heads out…"


End file.
